


I've Fallen for You

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis goes to a park to meet the Prompto and the others for photos. Gladiolus and Noctis are tired up, leaving him alone with his crush





	I've Fallen for You

The steps of the Citidal were perfectly clear of ice, the pathways on the neighboring blocks were perfectly safe to walk on. The park he agreed to meet Prompto and the others at for some winter photos, was not. Feeling his feet slip out from under him, Ignis threw his arms out, searching for something to grab onto. He was close enough to the edge of the path that he was able to grab on to a nearby tree, keeping mostly on his feet.

Once he was settled again, Ignis took care of his steps, making his way deeper into the park. They had agreed to meet at the park but neglected to specify where. Ignis cursed himself for his negligence. Up ahead there was a pond that should have been frozen over by now, Ignis wasn’t much of a photographer himself, but that would be a beautiful picture. That was the path he took.

There was hardly a soul in the park today, even though the weather was pleasant, for the season. He had hoped that would make finding his friends easier, but he was starting to get concerned the others had left already if they had even come. Pulling out his phone to check for messages, he felt the earth shift as he tried to keep walking. Flailing his arms about, Ignis tried to keep himself upright. Unfortunately, he had only prolonged the fall as his feet finally went out from under him, leaving him helpless to watch as the sky came fully into view.

The ground never came. Instead, he was being held up by something soft, and warm. Tilting his head as best he could pressed against warmth he saw Prompto, smiling down at him with his brilliant and charming smile. Ignis resisted the urge to struggle away from Prompto, knowing it would only lead to him falling again. Standing as quickly as he could, hiding a slight pink on his cheeks behind his hand as he adjusted his glasses, Ignis gave Prompto a small thanks. 

“How did you manage to stay standing? The ice is terrible.” As Ignis asked, Prompto laughed and held up a foot, exposing an intricate sole.

“No slip shoes. Dress shoes are not a good idea walking on ice. Aren’t they like bald or something like that?” Ignis frowned, his shoes were fine. Perfect and proper in every way, except maybe for walking on ice. Sighing, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders, he would just have to be more careful. So he did, stepping carefully behind Prompto as they made their way to the water’s edge.

“Where are Gladiolus and Noctis? I thought they were going to be here before myself.” Prompto gave a small shrug as he pulled out his camera, not bothering to turn around when he answered.

“Something came up I guess? They sent a text that they couldn’t make it. Kinda surprised you showed up since they were busy.” Ignis sighed and checked his phone. It would be like Noctis to find an excuse to stay inside when it was cold, but not to abandon Prompto. Gladiolus had sent him a text it seemed. Noctis had been caught by visiting dignitaries and was playing host, so he would need his Shield. Ignis sighed, he hadn’t heard anything about getting visitors.

“It appears Noctis is caught up with guests, how unfortunate.” Looking up from his phone, he smiled as he saw the camera trained on him.

“I guess that means you get me all to yourself for the evening then.” Clearing his throat, Ignis hoped the heat in his cheeks wasn’t as obvious as it felt at Prompto’s comment. The blond snapped a few more pictures before he began looking around them.

“Hey! Can you go stand by that tree? The one with really droopy branches.” Nodding, Ignis made his way over, glad that grass was easier to walk on. Looking the tree over for a moment, he turned to Prompto, standing proper. The blond laughed.

“Try leaning against it, yeah like that, put a foot up against the tree. Perfect!” Lifting his camera again, Prompto started on with more pictures, giving Ignis instructions on how to move.

“That’s great, Iggy! You’re like a supermodel!” Praised Prompto as he let his camera hang from the strap at his neck. Ignis was becoming frustrated with how easily he was finding himself flustered. These feelings were ridiculous, he didn’t have time for them. He needed to focus on being who Noctis needed and harboring a crush on his best friend was hardly useful.

Prompto took a few more pictures, some of the trees and the lake, and few selfies with Ignis, all on the grass to make it easier on him and his less than practical shoes. Pressed against the young blond, Ignis was surprised to feel how warm he still was. Maybe it was just because it was Prompto he mused, and shook his head, earning him an odd look from the man in question.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just ridding myself of useless thoughts.” It was enough for Prompto to laugh again, and beam another perfect smile. Ignis bit back a sigh of longing, wishing to wrap his arms around the blond and never let him go. To feel his lips pressed against his own, they looked soft, inviting. 

Prompto makes an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat and Ignis realizes he’s been staring. Stepping away, Ignis mumbled an apology, trying to get away. Stepping on the path was a mistake, as soon as his foot hit the path it went out from under him. Flailing again, he felt a hand wrap around his arm, and he turned to grab it. Both of them went sprawling to the grass below.

Ignis managed to bring an arm out to keep his full weight off Prompto. Leaning over the blond, their noses were nearly touching. Blue eyes stared wide up at him, and his cheeks looked as red as Ignis’ felt. Prompto’s breath was warm against Ignis’ lips and it was everything in his willpower to keep from pressing them forward. Then Prompto licked his lips, and Ignis’ will broke.

Leaning down to close the fraction of distance between them, he reviled in the softness of Prompto’s lips. They felt warm, better than Ignis had imagined, and unresponsive. Pulling back as quickly as he could, Ignis was trying to pull himself to his feet, stuttering over an apology. How could he be so senseless? As he pulled a leg under himself to try and stand, lean fingers dug into the collar of his jacket. He was pulled down and Prompto leaned up capturing his lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

At first, the two fumbled, trying to create a rhythm between them, but soon they found their pace. Lips moving in tandem, Ignis found the hand not holding him up was sliding up to cup Prompto’s cheek, tilting his head slightly.

A cool wind blew, sobering them and reminding them where they were. Ignis pulled away again, but this time it wasn’t sudden, and he was smiling. Prompto looked up at the other, smiling as well. A lopsided goofy smile.

“Finally!” Prompto exclaimed quietly, as the two helped each other to their feet. Adjusting his coat, Ignis gave Prompto an odd look.

“Pardon?”

“The kiss! I’ve wanted to do that forever. I just,” Prompto paused, licking his lips again. Ignis realized he may have a problem if the blond made that too much of a habit.

“I just thought you only put up with me because I’m Noct’s friend.” Ignis feels his stomach drop at the very notion of only ‘putting up’ with Prompto. Grabbing the bland’s shoulders, he pulled him against his chest, kissing him again. Trailing both hands up his neck, Ignis threaded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, cradling his head gently.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, gripping his coat with both hands. Even as another gust of wind blew by, chilling them down to the bones, they clung to each other tighter, not yet willing to give up on this small pleasure. When at last they pulled away, Ignis leaned his forehead against Prompto’s, smiling softly.

“I don’t put up with you, Prompto. I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you. I love watching you as your face lights up when you talk about something you love. How you’re always eager to lend a hand. I enjoy how you smile so brightly I can forget at least for a moment all the things that trouble me.” Pressing a kiss to a freckled cheek, he continued.

“I love your freckles, and how they look like a perfectly starry night. The shade of your blue eyes, as warm as your smile. Everything about you is absolutely wonderful and I cherish each piece of it I get to experience.” 

Ignis chuckled softly as the blush took over the blond’s face, leaving him nearly red as a cherry. Prompto ducked his head, pressing his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck. As they stood still, Ignis felt Prompto drawing designs into the back of his coat. He found it terribly charming. 

Pressing a kiss to Prompto’s temple, he murmured into the hair there, “Why don’t we go somewhere warm? I can make us some hot chocolate and we can curl up on the couch and watch whatever you’d like.” Looking up, a blush still dusting his cheeks, Prompto’s voice was muffled by the coat.

“Can we maybe,” he paused, tugging gently at Ignis’ coat, “Maybe we can kiss some more?” Smiling, Ignis tilted Prompto’s chin up, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Whatever you’d like, I’ll be happy to oblige.”


End file.
